


I'll Always Be Here To Catch You When You Fall

by professor_hartwin



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Warning: Michelle Dies, comforting!harry, hurt!eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor_hartwin/pseuds/professor_hartwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy gets horrible news, changing his entire life as he knows it. Harry, as always, is there to comfort his one true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Always Be Here To Catch You When You Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at professor-hartwin

It had been a long night. It was pouring rain outside, coming down in heavy sheets that made it hard to see further than a few feet in front of you. 

It had been a particularly nasty crash, a drunk driver slamming into the driver’s side of Michelle’s car on her way home from work. The car had flipped three times, throwing Michelle from the vehicle. There didn’t seem to be much hope as far as her survival went. 

Harry was thankful that Daisy had been left at their house, rather than going with Michelle and being in the car. 

They’d been in the hospital since just after 2 in the morning, Harry holding a sleeping Daisy in his lap and Eggsy pacing the waiting room. 

“Eggsy, my love,” Harry whispered, reaching a hand out to his lover. “Please, come sit down. The doctor will come tell us when they figure out what’s happening. You’re only going to wear yourself out.” 

Eggsy sighed, shaking his head, eyes filled with worry. 

“I can’t, ‘Arry, that’s my…my mums in there. Why haven’t they come tell us anything?” 

Harry’s heart was aching for his lover. He was very rarely at a loss for words but Harry found himself not knowing what to say. What can one say to the love of their life when their mother is most likely going to pass? 

The doctor who was operating on Michelle walked out a half hour later, eyes sad. He met Harry’s eyes before Eggsy looked up and gently shook his head. Eggsy looked up a moment later and the doctor murmured a quick explanation before the younger man burst into tears, body practically collapsing in grief. 

It was another 15 minutes before Eggsy found it in him to stand and walk to the car, with Harry’s help. The older man strapped Daisy in before kneeling next to the passenger door, taking Eggsy’s hand in his own. 

“I’m so sorry, my love,” he whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to Eggsy’s palm. “Try and rest on the way home, alright?” 

Eggsy nodded, feeling numb. Harry gave him a soft smile but he felt completely lost, not knowing how to help Eggsy. Harry gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before driving them home, the only noise in the car being the windshield wipers and Eggsy’s quiet sniffling.   
\-   
“Daisy’s asleep,” Harry said, pulling off his house coat and climbing into bed, spooning up behind Eggsy. “Poor thing was exhausted. She put up a tiny fit but once I put her music on she completely conked out.” 

“Tha’s good,” Eggsy murmured, relaxing in the warm embrace of Harry’s arms. “Don’t know what I’m gonna tell ‘er. Or if she’s even gonna understand…” 

“Don’t worry about that now, my dear,” Harry replied, squeezing Eggsy just a tad tighter. “We can think about all of that tomorrow. Just try and relax tonight. It’s been a taxing day for you.” 

“Ye can say that again.” 

Eggsy sighed, eyes stinging with tears again. “Can’t believe this is real. I never…I use to think about me mum dying, you know? Because of Dean. It just seemed so…so plausible. But, I haven’t thought about that in forever because she got away and…And…” 

Eggsy fell into sobs again, tears overflowing his eyes and leaking down his cheeks. Harry was there to hold him, warm hands rubbing his arms and chest as he grieved for his mother. 

“Oh, my dear boy. I know. Shh, I’ve got you. It’s alright, Eggsy, just let it out, okay? I’m here.” 

Eggsy cried until his eyes felt rough, unable to produce anymore fluid. 

“You know-“ Eggsy paused to clear his throat, voice gone scratchy. “You know I’m gonna…I’m gonna adopt Daisy. I can’t…There isn’t really another option. I’d never let anyone take her away from me.” 

Harry sat up and bent over his lover so he could meet Eggsy’s eye. 

“My dear, I’d never ask for or expect anything different. You know I love that little girl almost, if not, as much as I love you. Although, we will have to repaint the guest room. I think a little princess as sweet as her should have a prettier wall color than dark green.” 

That made Eggsy smile, just barely, but it was enough for Harry. 

Eggsy turned in Harry’s arms, so he could bury his face in the older man’s broad chest. He took a long sniff, taking in the lingering smell of cologne, leather and a scent that was purely Harry. Eggsy loved the way his partner smelled. Like home. 

Eggsy’s hand reached up between their bodies to press flat against Harry’s heart. He found comfort in the steady beat there, a solid reminder that Harry was both alive and his. Of course this situation wasn’t ideal- not even close. Eggsy was still panicking inside, being eaten up by both grief and stress.

“I’m not ready to be a father,” Eggsy whispered, a fear he’d never realized he had surfacing. He knew he was a good big brother but what did he know about being a dad? He never even had one of his own, really. “What if I’m a massive fuck up at it?” 

Harry hushed him, kissing Eggsy’s hair. 

“Hush now, love. You don’t need to worry about that. You’re fabulous with her- Everyone who has seen you with her can see it. Plus, you won’t be alone. You’ve got me, Roxy and Merlin. We will all help you raise Daisy. It’ll be alright, my love.” 

Eggsy nodded. Harry was right, of course. He wouldn’t be alone in this. They could do this. They’d be okay. Eggsy and Daisy would both be okay.  
“Thank you,” Eggsy whispered, nuzzling the hair on the older man’s chest. “For everything. Tonight has been hard but it would have been worse if I didn’t have you. I wouldn’t be able to get through this without you, Harry. I love you.” 

“You don’t need to thank me, my dear,” Harry whispered back, hand stroking Eggsy’s naked back. “I’m always going to be here for you when you need me. I love you too, my sweet boy.”


End file.
